


"Don't flatter yourself"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [12]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"Don't flatter yourself"

**This is definitely the worst date ever.**

A brief pause. Three dots pulsing beside his name.

**Good thing it’s not a real date.**

She taps a message back.

**How has he gotten so many women to agree to do this? He’s done nothing but stare at my chest since we sat down.**

His reply is almost immediate.

**Make your excuses if you’re uncomfortable. I’ll meet him tomorrow instead.**

And then…

**Think I’m more his type anyway.**

She chuckles, sending her reply as she leaves the bathroom.

**Don’t flatter yourself. R x**

Her phone buzzes once more.

**Watch yourself. C x**


End file.
